


Hypothermia

by Haikyuusunsets



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuusunsets/pseuds/Haikyuusunsets
Summary: Dream is hurt while looking for George, George takes care of his injuries and calls him an idiot before they spend the night in the cold."We are so gonna freeze to death."At least they might get to do that in eachothers arms this way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 17





	Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Someone please teach me how to do cool and interesting summaries idk how to do that, anyways, thank you and enjoyyyy :'))

George pushed aside the debris in his way, he should probably start going back to the campsite soon, its getting dark, the sunset illuminated the wasteland all around him, how did this all even happen. It was so hot out he almost couldn't stand it, at least he didn't live near the water, those poor motherfuckers could drown in their sleep with the risen sea level, your metal straws and re-useable bags can't save you now.

The day was hot yet the night could kill you, the dirt all over him made him wish he was living near the coast, the dust particles danced in the rays of sunshines that were slowly dimming, this could have all been avoided if people had this useful skill called critical thinking, 'climate change isn't real', 'its a hoax', hopefully those people passed away knowing that this was because they followed the ideals of the rich white men who dipped their hands in their big barrels of oil everytime they wanted to flip the page of their book that will forever have their oily fingertips on them, incriminating them so any future generations, if they make it that far, know to never make any of their own mistakes, but what would be different, saving the world only to fuck it up in a different way, maybe it would be an AI next time, or maybe they would finally find intelligent life, since apparently they weren't clever enought to take care of their planet when they had the chance. 

The sound of destructions ripping the atmosphere the sunset had created made him suddenly close his eyes and almost fall backwards before the same brown pair of eyes that looked like honey in the basking light, shot right back open at the sound of a groan, who the hell?

"Dream? Is that you? What the fuck are you doing out of the compound? Are you hurt" 

"Well hello to you to Georgie, care to help me up before you interrogate me?" 

"Shit I'm so sorry. One second."

He lifted the concrete trapping Dream's leg, scrunching his face at the olive coloured liquid he was told was red, this was bad, with Dream, the stronger of the two, injured like this, probably about half a kilometer away from the camp, in the quickly enveloping darkness, they were absolutely fucked. 

"How did you fuck up your leg so much holy shit let me get you some first aid, can you walk?"

"It's fine, I'm fine, c'mon we need to get back as soon as possible."

He tried getting up, needless to say he failed miserably, falling straight on his assand whining as he hurt his tailbone not paying any mind to George taking out a med kit. Thank God the wounds weren't big enough to require stiches, it could have been so much worse, so at least there's that.

"Wanna tell me what you were doing out here while I clean your wound?"

"Right yeah well, it was about to get dark and I got really worried cause you hadn't co- AH THAT STINGS GEOOORGEE!"

"Well yeah, it's kinda supposed to do that, if I don't put antibiotics on you you'll get an infection."

"Yeah but it stings..."

"Stop pouting you idiot, now keep talking, you weren't finished."

"Yeah well basically you hadn't come back yet and I was getting kinda worried so I came out here to find you even tho the guys told me not to but I mean I hat to make sure you know? It could have been you in my position right now!"

"I know, well thanks for your concern but now that you're here what do we do"

"Do we wait out the night?"

"Are you crazy? We're gonna get hypothermia."

"Do you have any other suggestions?"

"Well no...."

"I thought so, are you hungry? I brought some canned food with me."

Eating their bland, almost dusty tasting food was never really their thing but just this once they were lost in thought, what were they gonna do? would they make it throught the night? How would they keep warm, they had nothing but a fleece blanket Dream carried with him 'just in case it get a bit chilly', it was about to get way worse than chilly but this was all they had, maybe eachother too? But no, George would be against the idea, right? He would shut him down so fast, but he wouldn't rather freeze would he?

He didn't, he currently had his face hidden in Dream's chest, his arms around his waist and their legs tangled together, feeling large arms surround him and having his hair ruffled even more than they already were by Dream's face buried in them, shivering under a blanket that could not cover the both of them fully.

"We are so gonna freeze to death."

At least they might get to do that in eachothers arms this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short this time cause I totally did this instead of my maths homework, oh well it's fineeeee, hope you liked it! ^^ <3


End file.
